jogossaltonomicovarianfandomcom-20200216-history
Faleristica (ne)
Orders of Knighthood, Awards and the Holy See £45.00 Author: Cardinale Archbishop H.E. Genre: Phaleristics & Heraldry Tag: Orders of Knighthood Awards and the Holy See Edited and Revised by Peter Bander van Duren ISBN: 978-0-905715-26-1 23.4 x 15.6 cm. 336 pp. illus with 24pp colour illus and many b/w throughout the text What follows is from the jacket of the third edition (published 25 October 1985). Although superseded by Peter Bander van Duren's magisterial work of a similar name, Orders of Knighthood and of Merit (1995), we still have copies of every edition of Archbishop Cardinale's work for sale. Details of the earlier editions can be found at the bottom of this page. This authoritative work deals not only with the role of the Holy See in conferring Orders of Knighthood and awards but also with the Holy See's attitude to State, Crown and Dynastic Orders of Knighthood. Its relationship to most ancient Orders goes far deeper than mutual recognition: they were founded by Papal Brief and at the Holy See's initiative. This work goes beyond the scope of an authoritative, historical, juridical and practical compendium: it shows clearly the Holy See's role as mater et magistra of all ancient Orders of Knighthood. The author strikes a most serious note when he clarifies the Holy See's uncompromising attitude towards self-styled orders of knighthood; for obvious reasons the attitude adopted by the Holy See towards individual orders usually makes the difference between international recognition and rejection. The five Pontifical Orders of Knighthood, the Orders o Christ, of the Golden Spur, of Pius IX, of St Gregory the Great, and of Pope St Sylvester, the Sovereign Military Order of Malta, the Equestrian Order of the Holy Sepulchre (which is under the patronage of the Holy See), as well as the Teutonic Order, a former Religious Order of Knighthood which is no longer an order of chivalry, are dealt with in depth. The three Pontifical Awards, the Golden Rose, the Cross Pro Ecclesia et Pontifice, and especially the Medal Benemerenti (with the special medals struck as Benemerenti Medals which were awarded for a specific purpose or for a limited time only), have been placed in their rightful positions among international decorations of merit. An extensive section deals with the Pontifical Medal, which is often given by the Pontiff as a sign of his special favour. The most important Catholic dynastic orders, such as the Noble Order of the Golden Fleece (of both Austria and Spain, and particularly the new rules of conferment of the Spanish Order), the Sacred and Military Constantinian Order of St George (it and the Most Noble Order of the Garter being the most ancient and important Orders of Knighthood under the patronage of St George, the Orders of the Annunziata, SS. Maurice & Lazarus, St Januarius, as well as the less exalted Catholic Orders that are still flourishing, are seen united behind the Supreme Pontiff and the Holy See. All Catholic-founded Orders, both those that have remained Catholic in character and those that became Crown or secular State Orders, were founded by Papal Brief; even behind the Iron Curtain there exists in Poland a Catholic-founded Order which, although suppressed in its country of origin, because of international law flourishes outside Poland, and the Grand Master, a President-in-exile, assumed responsibilities that are recognised by the international community. True chivalry transcends politics, ideologies and -isms. The extensive lists of extinct Catholic Orders are of particular interest to layman and scholar alike, as they have been used for the setting-up of legions of self-styled and fantasy orders over the years. the second edition: On 24 March 1983 the author died in Brussels. Before entering hospital early in February for an operation from which he never regained full consciousness, he asked his friend and collaborator, Peter Bander van Duren to ensure publication of the book on 25 March 1983, to coincide with the inauguration of the Holy Year. After the tragic death of His Excellency Archbishop Cardinale, on the day before publication of the first edition of this work, it became obviously that much work and revision remained to be done. Peter Bander van Duren was asked to become the Reviser and Editor of this work, which clearly and unambiguously expresses the Holy See's attitude to, and views on, the Orders of Knighthood. Sovereigns, Grand Masters, and Chancellors of all the principal Orders in the world that come within the sphere of the Holy See's magistral and maternal influence have given their wholehearted cooperation. The result is the most authoritative work ever written on the subject, prologued and endorsed by His Eminence the Papal Secretary of State, Agostino Cardinal Casaroli, and graciously approved by the Supreme Pontiff, qui sub Deo Fons est Honorum. Earlier editions of Orders of Knighthood, Awards and the Holy See. These are not officially in print, but as there are a few copies left anyone interested in purchasing a copy of either edition should get in touch with Colin Smythe Limited. There were considerable changes in the second and third editions, not only to the text, but in the illustrations, which makes them all of interest to the collector. 1st edition, published 25 March 1983 ISBN 0-905715-21-7 332pp.+ 20pp. in colour £35.00 edition is inaccurately listed in the book as having 0-905715-12-8 as its ISBN (International Standard Book Number), but this number had already been allocated to the limited edition of Archbishop Heim's Heraldry in the Catholic Church, and therefore had to be changed. 2nd edition, published September 1984 edited and revised by Peter Bander van Duren ISBN 0-905715-23-3 334pp + 20pp. in colour £35.00 More info → Orders of Knighthood and of Merit Orders of Knighthood and of Merit £70.00 Author: Bander van Duren, Peter Series: Selected Titles Genre: Phaleristics & Heraldry Tag: Orders of Knighthood and of Merit The Pontifical, Religious and Secularised Catholic-founded Orders and their relationship to the Apostolic See Hardcover ISBN: 0-86140-371-1 / 978-0-86140-371-4 £70.00 Limited signed edition, three-quarter morocco, vellum panels, marbled end-papers, in slip-case ISBN: 0-86140-380-0 / 978-0-86140-380-6 £450.00 23.4 x 15.5 cm. xvi, 714 pp. + 48pp colour illustrations and with c.400 b/w illustrations within the text Since the publication in 1983 of Archbishop Cardinale’s Orders of Knighthood, Awards and the Holy See, and the two later editions (1984 and 1985) edited and revised by Peter Bander van Duren, whose own work The Cross on the Sword appeared in 1987, there have been major changes in the Holy See’s attitude towards Orders of Knighthood. These changes have meant that large sections of both books are now out of date, so it has been necessary for Peter Bander van Duren to completely rewrite and update the work Archbishop Cardinale began, and without which this book could not have been written. Orders of Knighthood and of Merit presents the many Catholic-founded Orders of Knighthood in a new perspective, and deals not only with the Pontifical Equestrian Orders and the two surviving religious Orders of Knighthood, but with the many Catholic-founded but secularised Orders – dynastic, state and crown – that exist today. He examines their relationship, where one exists, to the Apostolic See and the Papacy in the light of the changes that have taken place, as well as the dichotomy between the different rôles and functions of the Holy See and the Apostolic See, the Mater et Magistra of all Catholic-founded Orders of Knighthood. Having been able to study various source materials hitherto and not since available to others, he exposes the misunderstandings and misinformation that exist in this field, and highlights errors that have been perpetuated, sometimes for centuries, through genuine lack of information, as well as those that, for political expediency, have been deliberately concealed. The chapter and appendices on the Pontifical Orders of Knighthood are designed to assist papal knights in their rôle and functions that their appointments have given them. The author places the Catholic-founded Orders of Knighthood in perspective, and shows that the continued existence of many of them is based not only on authoritative ecclesiastical and temporal documents of foundation, Papal Briefs and Bulls, but also on their lay apostolate which has continued without interruption. Neither the Codex Iuris Canonici in force from 1917 to 1983, nor that governing the Catholic-founded Orders during the pontificate of St. Pius X (who more than any other pope laid the foundations for the Pontifical Orders as we know them today), created the present situation where necessity dictates that one has to distinguish between the rôle and functions of the Apostolic See and the Holy See: this dichotomy was created by the 1983 Codex Iuris Canonici. The author shows the paradox that would arise if those who wish to equate them according to the latter’s rather vague Canons are not challenged to clarify their positions: their rulings would nullify the present enormous value of many of the Catholic-founded Orders to the Apostolic See and, indeed, to the whole Church. The author goes so far as to suggest that if the authority and the supremacy of the Apostolic See were to be further diminished, those mighty armies that once protected our Christian civilisation will have lost their raison d’être. Special attention is paid to dynastic Orders of Knighthood, especially those that although secularised, in some cases for centuries, still fulfil a lay apostolate. Many state and dynastic Orders were secularised during the Reformation, and while they no longer have any link with the Apostolic See, they retain the character and insignia of their former existence, and now have a reciprocal relationship with the Holy See in its capacity as a sovereign power. Extinct Catholic-founded Orders, as well as those organisations that without justification claim chivalric status, are dealt with in detail. One of the most important matters dealt with by the author, and not hitherto considered elsewhere, is the raison d’être of several Orders, and some aspects of Hospitaller as well as Military Orders are also examined. For over half the last millennium, from the time of the first Crusade to the latter half of the seventeenth century, members of Catholic-founded Orders of Knighthood were at the forefront of the defence of West European civilization, and the author suggests that they may once again find a rôle. There are also many appendices that give a wealth of information not readily available to those interested in phaleristics – the study of Orders, decorations and honours bestowed on meritorious individuals. Orders of Knighthood and of Merit is therefore one of the most important contributions to the study of phaleristics that has been published in the past decades. CONTENTS I. The involvement of the Apostolic See and the Holy See in the field of chivalry – The origin and evolution of Orders of Knighthood. II. THE PONTIFICAL ORDERS OF KNIGHTHOOD. The origin and evolution of Pontifical Orders of Knighthood and the attitude of individual pontiffs to the Orders – The Supreme Order of Christ – The Order of the Golden Spur, or The Golden Militia – The Golden Collar of the Pian Order – The Order of Pius IX – The Order of St. Gregory the Great – The Order of Pope St. Sylvester – Corollary on non-Catholic Knights of the Order of St. Gregory the Great. III. PAPAL KNIGHTS. The rôle and function of the Pontifical Equestrian Orders – The procedure for admission – The implications of the Supreme Pontiff being the fons honorum of Pontifical Knighthoods. IV. PONTIFICAL RELIGIOUS AWARDS OF MERIT. The Golden Rose – The Cross ‘Pro Ecclesia et Pontifice’ – The Medal ‘Benemerenti’. V. RELIGIOUS BUT NON-PONTIFICAL ORDERS OF KNIGHTHOOD. The Sovereign Military Hospitaller Order of St. John of Jerusalem, of Rhodes and of Malta – The Most Venerable Order of the Hospital of St. John of Jerusalem – The Equestrian Order of the Holy Sepulchre of Jerusalem. VI: A TRANSFORMED RELIGIOUS ORDER OF KNIGHTHOOD: The Teutonic Order. VII. CATHOLIC-FOUNDED DYNASTIC ORDERS. Their nature, rôle and function, and their relationship with the Apostolic See The Noble Order of the Golden Fleece of Burgundy The Imperial and Royal House of Habsburg-Lorraine – The Noble Order of the Golden Fleece of Austria – The Order of the Dames of the Starry Cross The Royal House of Bragança of Portugal – The Order of Our Lady of the Conception of Vila Viçosa – The Royal Order of Saint Isabel The Royal House of Bourbon of the Two Sicilies – The Sacred Military Constantinian Order of St. George – The Royal Order of St. Januarius The Royal House of Savoy-Italy – The Supreme Order of the Most Holy Annunziata – The Order of SS. Maurice and Lazarus The Royal House of Bavaria Wittelsbach – The Order of St. George – The Order of St. Hubert – The Order of St. Michael The Royal House of Bourbon of France – The Royal House of Bourbon Orléans – The Order of the Holy Ghost – The Royal and Military Order of St. Louis – The Order of St. Michael of France The Ducal House of Habsburg-Tuscany: The Grand Duchy of Tuscany – The Order of St. Stephen – The Order of St. Joseph. VIII. SECULARISED CATHOLIC-FOUNDED ORDERS OF KNIGHTHOOD STILL BESTOWED AS CROWN OR STATE ORDERS Denmark: The Order of the Elephant; The Order of the Dannebrog Great Britain and Northern Ireland: The Most Noble Order of the Garter; The Most Ancient and Most Noble Order of the Thistle; The Most Honourable Order of the Bath; Knights Bachelor Monaco: The Order of St. Charles The Republic of Poland: The Order of the White Eagle; The Order of ‘Polonia Restituta’ The Republic of Portugal: The Riband of the Three Orders; The Military Order of the Tower and the Sword, of Valour, Loyalty and Merit (although not a Catholic-founded Order); The Military Order of Christ; The Military Order of Avis; The Military Order of St. James of the Sword San Marino: The Equestrian Order of St. Marino; The Equestrian Order of St. Agatha Spain: The Noble Order of the Golden Fleece (Spanish branch); The Monastic Military Orders of Alcantara, of Calatrava, of Montesa & of Santiago; The Most Distinguished Order of Carlos III; The Order of Isabella the Catholic; The Military Order of St. Ferdinand; The Royal & Military Order of St. Hermenegildus; The Orders of Cisneros, & of St. Raymond of Peñafort Sweden: The Royal Order of the Sword (The Order of the Yellow Ribbon); The Royal Order of the Seraphim IX. EXTINCT CATHOLIC-FOUNDED ORDERS OF KNIGHTHOOD X. THE MILITARY AND HOSPITALLER ORDER OF ST. LAZARUS OF JERUSALEM XI. RECOGNIZED KNIGHTLY ORGANISATIONS. The Association of the Knights of Columbus - The Knights and Dames of St. Michael of the Wing XII. THE SPIRIT OF CHRISTIAN CHIVALRY TODAY XIII. UNRECOGNISED ORGANISATIONS STYLING THEMSELVES ORDERS OF KNIGHTHOOD APPENDICES 1. Pontifical Equestrian Orders: Papal Letters of Foundation and Decrees 2. Additional Guidelines for Papal Knights and Investitures 3. Conferment of Pontifical Religious Awards 4. The Pontifical Medal 5. The Pontifical Corps of Guards: the Pontifical Noble Guard – The Pontifical Swiss Guard – The Palatine Guard of Honour – The Pontifical Gendarmerie 6. Perrot’s List of Extinct Orders 7. On Chronological Lists of Orders of Knighthood 8. The Prerogatives of the Dukes of Bragança 9. Bull of Foundation of the Portuguese Order of Christ and Royal Brief of Acceptance by King Dom Dinis I 10. Insignia as objets d’art 11. Orders and Decorations of the Republic of Poland 12. Appointment of S.A.R. Don Carlos de Borbón-Dos Sicilias y Borbón-Parma as Infante of Spain SELECT BIBLIOGRAPHY Index More info →